Moments Like These
by lucky-starz06
Summary: A story that glimpses into the future of Hanna and Caleb. What's life like now that they have a daughter? -Introducing Kali Marilyn Rivers- with some of your favorite characters in the mix! *Hanna/Caleb* *Spencer/Toby* *Emily/Paige* *Aria/Ezra* *Mona/Lucas*
1. Tangled Up In You

**Just a simple Hanna/Caleb future oneshot that I came up with! However, it might turn into more if I get good feedback! Thanks in advance to anyone who reads this, favorites, and/or comments! It's always greatly appreciated. I would also like to give a huge thanks to Breedom2Be and her fic "After All That We've Been Through" for slightly inspiring this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, but I did create Kali and it feels pretty cool! :D**

Hanna Rivers stood in front of the stove and tucked a small strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she stirred the egg mixture in the pan before her furiously.

The aroma in the kitchen smelled strongly of freshly cooked bacon. Hanna continued stirring the eggs, adding a dollop of butter to them as she did so. Once they were done, she scooped them into a bowl and placed four pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Smells good, babe." Caleb whispered, wrapping his arms around Hanna's waist as he came up behind her, kissing her cheek.

Hanna smiled, turning in a circle and connected her lips with his. "Glad you think so," she whispered, "and I hope you're hungry because I think I've made enough for a small army."

"Luckily for you, I am starving." Caleb informed her with a smile.

Hanna smiled back, kissing him softly on the lips once more. Caleb pulled her closer, seizing the moment until Hanna teasingly pulled away and began taking plates out of the cabinet.

After turning around, Hanna spotted a tiny head of blonde hair peeking around the corner of the doorway with a huge grin. Instantly, her eyes lit up upon seeing her daughter.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" she called cheerfully. "I didn't expect you to be up this early." she informed her, knowing that Kali usually liked to sleep in a little later.

"My nose woke me up." she answered.

"Ah, so that explains it!" Caleb stated jokingly, rushing toward Kali and picking her up in one swift motion while setting her on his shoulders.

Kali giggled as Caleb set her down at the table.

"Is someone hungry?" Hanna asked, tickling Kali's stomach, causing her to burst into another fit of laughter.

"Yes, mommy, I'm very hungry! Ezra is, too!" she cried, pointing to her teddy bear.

"I'm sure he is." Hanna laughed, shaking her head.

For her fourth birthday, Hanna and Caleb bought Kali a teddy bear. After many hours of consideration, she finally decided to name him Ezra "after Uncle Ezra. Because Aunt Aria loves him. Also, because it's the coolest name in the world to say!" Her words exactly. She'd seldom been seen without the bear since. Ezra had found the sentiment endearing, especially since Kali really didn't get the chance to see him all that often.

Hanna set two plates at the table, one in front of Kali and the other in front of Caleb. Kali's eyes widened as she saw the amount of food on Caleb's plate. "And Daddy is really, really, REALLY hungry! Even hungrier than Ezra!"

Caleb's laughter echoed Hanna's as she placed three glasses of milk in front of them and took her own seat.

"Momma, after bweakfast, can we watch Tangled?"

"Sure, princess. You never get tired of that movie, do you?" Hanna questioned around a mouthful of toast.

"Nope. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you look like Rapunzel and daddy looks like Fwynn Rider!"

Caleb shot Hanna a knowing look across the table, resulting in an exchange of warm smiles between the two.

"Well, at least it's not Beauty and the Beast," Caleb scoffed. "That's such a girly movie!"

Kali dropped her fork and her jaw went slack. "Please don't criticize it!"

"Criticize?" Hanna asked in admiration. "That's such a big word! Where did you learn that?"

"Manders," Kali answered, using the nickname she'd come up with for Toby and Spencer's daughter, Miranda. When Kali was a little younger she'd had a bit of trouble pronouncing the name, and so she started referring to her as Manders. Needless to say, the nickname stuck.

"Go figure." Caleb replied. "And why can't I be critical of Beauty and the Beast?"

"Because it reminds me of Uncle Toby and Aunt Spencer, that's why!"

"Really?" Hanna asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

Kali heaved a sigh, clearly frustrated at her parents lack of understanding. "Because Aunt Spencer used to think he was bad but then came to see that he was really beautiful and kind on the inside and they fell in love. Dat's how so!"

"Yeah, mom. Don't you know anything?" Caleb joked, smirking at Hanna.

Hanna stuck her tongue out at him. "At least I didn't insult the movie!"

Kali snickered at her mother's slightly immature behavior.

Caleb popped the last bite of bacon into his mouth and walked toward the sink, gently placing his plate inside. "You two enjoy your girls day in, because unfortunately, I have to get to work."

He had recently landed a job working for a computer tech support service. He hated that he didn't get to spend as much time with his daughter and Hanna as he used to, but it paid a decent amount of money and he knew Hanna understood. Kali, on the other hand, was a different story.

She frowned, lifting up her arms in indication that she wanted a hug. Her tone showed concern when she finally spoke. "You be back soon?"

Caleb gave her a tight squeeze. "Yes, sweetheart." he promised with a smile. "Aren't I always?"

"Okay, but if the boss man mean to you, you please let me know because I will do something about it!"

He nodded in authority as Hanna stifled a laugh. "Will do. And guess what?"

"What?" Kali inquired curiously.

"I don't have to work tomorrow. So you, mom, and I are going to go to the park and visit with a few people."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Who?"

"Uncle Toby and Aunt Spencer, Uncle Lucas and Aunt Mona, and Aunt Aria and Ezriana. Luna and Miranda will be there, too."

Luna was Lucas and Mona's daughter, and Ezriana belonged to Ezra and Aria. Kali loved both of them as much as Miranda, so Caleb knew she would be excited to see them all. The instant the girls were able to talk, they clicked and became best friends. Hanna swore it was destiny.

Kali gasped in surprise. "What about Uncle Ezra?" she asked hopefully.

Caleb shot Hanna a worried look. He knew that Ezra had a time consuming job as well and it was often difficult for him to get out of work.

Hanna shrugged in disappointment with a nod, indicating for him to tell Kali the truth.

"Well, you know how hard Uncle Ezra works, sweetie." he told her gently. "I'm not completely sure he'll be able to make it."

Kali pursed her lips slightly and sighed. "That's aright. Maybe I'll see him again soon." she said, managing a small smile.

Caleb smiled back. "I would almost bet on it." He gave her one more squeeze before heading over to Hanna and planting a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you two later," he muttered under his breath. "Love you both."

Hanna waved goodbye as he headed out the door. "Love you!" she called.

"Bye, daddy!" Kali echoed. "Wuve you," she whispered as the door closed with a slam.

"Well, kiddo," Hanna began softly, wrapping Kali in a tender hug. "Looks like it's just you and me."

The blonde toddler nodded and peered up at Hanna expectantly. "We watch Tangled now?"

Hanna nodded in return. "We can watch Tangled now."

Hanna rinsed their dirty dishes rapidly and added them to the dishwasher. Then she grabbed Kali by the hand as they made their way into the living room where Kali took a seat on the couch while Hanna placed the movie into the DVD player.

Kali's eyes sparkled when the familiar Disney music played. She scooted closer to Hanna once she took her own seat on the couch.

"Haha, I love Pascal! He's so cute!", the little girl squealed in delight as the tiny, green chameleon made his way onto the TV screen. "He might be my favorite Disney pet!"

"Even more than Ezra?" Hanna questioned playfully.

Kali giggled and rolled her eyes slightly. "He's not a Disney pet! He's a bear! Besides, no one is better than Ezwa!"

"You are so right." Hanna agreed.

"Hey, momma, you want to know something?"

"What's that?"

"I reawwy like watching movies with you ah-cause you let me watch the same ones again and again. You never get tired of them!"

"Well, who am I to deprive anyone from watching wonderful movies such as these?" Hanna questioned in astonishment.

"Deprive? That's a big word! Where did you learn that?"

"Who do you think?" Hanna asked in response.

"Aunt Spencer!" they declared in unison.

Kali placed her head on her mother's shoulder. Hanna began softly ruffling her hair.

"Hey, momma, you want to know something else?" the tiny blonde girl inquired.

"What's that?" Hanna echoed.

"I love you."

Taken aback by that particular sentimnent, Hanna bit her bottom lip to keep the tears that had welled up in her eyes from falling. Then she gently kissed Kali on the top of her forehead.

"I love you, too, princess. Always and forever."

As Kali drifted off to sleep near the ending of the movie, Hanna was reminded that it was moments like these that she lived for. Moments like these she would never forget.

**There you have it! If you loved it please hit that tiny button below to tell me so. Feel free to tell me even if you hated it! Who knows? If I see that there are certain people really into it, I may even add some more! Only time will tell…**


	2. Storm Warning

**Wow! 15 reviews. You guys exceeded my expectations, so you know what that means. There's more to the story! ;) Special shout-outs to everyone who read and reviewed, followed, or were involved in any way. I truly love you all and you all get virtual hugs! And a very special shoutout to my friends Sam, Cassie, and Carrie. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter as much as the first! A few people asked where Emily was, and I had a plan for if I continued this. Hope I don't disappoint! **

Caleb entered the door of the house a little later, only to find Hanna and Kali both sleeping soundly on the couch. He stood there for a moment, watching them with affection. They looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake them up, but he knew he had to.

"Han," he whispered, shaking her arm gently. "Han, you got to wake up."

"Hmmm?" Hanna muttered as her eyes fluttered open, moving her arms to rub the sleep away.

This movement caused Kali to stir.

Hanna, now half-awake, looked at Caleb in disbelief. "Oh my gosh, what time is it?! I've got to get dinner started. I can't believe I slept all day."

Caleb laughed and gave her arm a soothing rub. "Babe, chill. It's okay. It's only around noon or so. Turns out I didn't have that much work today, so I'm home early."

Hanna let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness."

"What's going on?" Kali muttered, starting to wake up herself.

"Nothing, baby. Just talking to daddy." Hanna whispered.

The toddler shot up off the couch, now wide awake. "Daddy's home?"

"Mmm-hmm" he whispered, picking her up. "I came home early. I told them I'm not working today. I have to spend some time with my girls." he said, giving Hanna a knowing wink.

"You did that for me?" she asked, giving him a big hug.

"Sure did. Tell you what, how about you and me go to the grocery store a little later? I'm thinking cheeseburgers for dinner sound pretty good."

"Yay!"

"But for now, it's lunchtime." Hanna pointed out. "Are you hungry?"

Kali scrunched her nose in thought. "Maybe a wittle."

"I can make you some macaroni and cheese." her mother informed her in sing-song.

Kali nodded enthusiastically.

"Want some?" Hanna inquired, turning to Caleb.

He put a hand over his stomach. "No, thanks. Still pretty full from breakfast."

Hanna pulled out a pot and waited until the water came to a boil, then carefully added the noodles. Once they were tender, she mixed in the cheese, milk, and butter.

"Here you go," she told Kali, placing her favorite Tinkerbell bowl in front of her. "Be careful, it might be a little hot."

Kali lifted the fork up to her mouth, blowing on the noodles to cool them off. "Yum." she stated after the first bite. "Mommy, you're the best cook in the whole widest world!"

"Why thank you! That is quite the compliment."

"After you finish lunch, we'll go to the store, okay?" Caleb said.

Kali's eyes widened, and she began gobbling the macaroni.

"Slow down," Hanna warned in half amusement, half concern. "I don't want you to choke."

"Sorry," Kali apologized, slowing down. "But me and daddy got amends to run!"

Caleb grinned. "I think you mean errands, princess."

"Exactly." she said with an air of authority. She took her last bite of macaroni and looked up at Caleb. "Let's go! We got places to go and fings to buy!"

Caleb grabbed her hand and gave Hanna a quick kiss.

"Don't worry mommy, we be back soon!" Kali assured her with a wave.

"Okay. You make sure daddy doesn't buy a whole bunch of junk, alright?"

"I'll get you gummy bears." Caleb whispered into Kali's ear.

Kali held up her hands in defense. "I make no promises," she stated, turning toward her mother.

Hanna laughed as the two headed out the door.

Kali shook in excitement as Caleb buckled her into the car seat. Once he was sure it was fastened properly, he got in the drivers seat and closed the door, turning up the radio. He came across an oldies station, recognizing the song. He turned up the music and began singing along.

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I got the month of May. I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way?"

"MY GIRL!" Kali squealed from the backseat. Looking beside her, she spotted a pair of Hanna's sunglasses. She grabbed them and placed them over her eyes.

"Hey, daddy, what do you think? Am I cool enough to roll wif you?" she questioned with a mischievous grin.

Caleb peered at her through the front mirror and busted out laughing. "Way too cool."

"I wanna be just like mommy when I get older." she informed him.

"Trust me," he said wistfully, staring at her once again, "you're well on your way."

It was true, too. Sometimes Caleb was amazed at how much Kali resembled his wife.

Five minutes later, he pulled into the grocery store parking lot. "We're here," he announced.

Grabbing a cart from the front of the store, he placed Kali inside. "Let's see…" he said "We'll need hamburger buns, pickles, and cheese. I think we have onion at home."

"And gummy bears!" Kali screeched, refreshing his memory.

"By all means."

Once Caleb picked up the required items, the two made their way to the checkout stand.

The cashier started swiping the items, not even bothering to give Caleb a greeting or look.

_Well, that's rude._ he thought to himself as he began placing the plastic bags that had been filled into the cart.

Kali didn't seem to understand the cashiers bad mood. "Thank you! Have a good day!" she called with a wave and smile after everything was bagged.

The cashier waved back and smiled. A genuine smile. "Have a good day!", she repeated. "And you too, sir." she called out to Caleb.

Caleb nodded back politely. _That's more like it. And that's my girl, putting everyone in a good mood. Guess it's just part of her charm._

Once outside, Kali looked up at the sky. Dark, gray clouds were looming overhead. "Tut, tut. It looks like rain." she reported.

"So it does." Caleb agreed.

They made the quick drive home, and Caleb unbuckled her again. "Think you can carry these in for me?" he asked, handing her the bag of hamburger buns.

"Of course I can!" Kali clarified. "I'm a big girl."

Caleb grinned and grabbed the rest of the bags.

"Hey, Han, we may have to cook the burgers inside. It looks like it's going to rain and I'm not sure I should-" he began, then stopped abruptly when he noticed Paige and Emily sitting on the couch with Hanna.

"Aunt Emily! Aunt Paige! I didn't know you was coming." Kali cried, dropping the buns and rushing over to them.

Her excitement was short lived when she saw Emily's tear-stained cheeks.

"Aunt Emily, what's the matter? Why you crying for?" she inquired, concerned about the brunette's distraught state.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetheart. I'll be alright." she assured the toddler.

"It doesn't look like nuffin." Kali argued, her voice still laced with concern.

"Someone Aunt Emily loved passed away a long time ago on this day." Hanna tried to explain carefully. "She's just having a hard time."

Kali turned her head to the side, her expression slightly confused. "But I thought you loved Aunt Paige."

Emily turned to Paige and smiled. "I do, I love Aunt Paige very much." she whispered, pulling Paige closer. She kissed her on the cheek, causing Paige to blush. "Aunt Paige is my true love, but this other person was my first love."

"Oh." Kali said with a nod. "What was her name?"

"Maya." Emily answered.

"Well, if you loved her I'm sure she was a wonderful person." Kali said, her tone a bit more cheerful now.

"She was."

"And you're going to be otay. Wanna know how come?"

"How come?"

Kali grabbed Emily gently by the shoulders, looked into her eyes, and spoke with the utmost sincerity, "Because you're the bwavest person I know."

This sent another set of tears streaming down Emily's cheeks.

"Oh, no. Aunt Emily, I not mean to make you sad!" Kali said, her expression worried all over again.

"No, no sweetheart." Emily promised, grabbing her and giving her a big hug. "These are happy tears."

"You can cry happy tears?"

"Sometimes, yes."

Paige soon felt herself start to tear up. "Parenting," she stated softly, giving Hanna a gentle nudge in the side. "You're doing it right."

"I try." Hanna whispered back with a shrug.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner?" Caleb suggested.

"Oh, I don't know…" Paige told him somewhat meekly. "We wouldn't want to intrude."

"Please," Hanna scoffed. "It looks like Emily could really use a friend right now. Besides, I'm sure Caleb bought enough food to feed the entire country of Fiji."

Emily turned to Paige. "What do you think? Want to?"

Paige shrugged. "If they insist."

"As a matter of fact, you can spend the night, too." Hanna went on.

"Now that's where I draw the line." Emily argued.

"Please?" Kali begged. "We can have a pajama party! It'll be fun."

Suddenly, a sharp crack of thunder boomed throughout the house, a streak of lightning causing a bright flash throughout it afterwards.

Caleb peeked out the window. "Guess what?" he asked, turning around with a smirk. "It's raining cats and dogs. You're not going anywhere."

"We really couldn't stay…"

"Em," Caleb's tone was determined as he gently grabbed her shoulders, "you're staying here tonight and I won't take no for an answer. If something happened to you and Paige on the way back, we'd never forgive ourselves."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. But if the storm lets up, we're leaving."

Another crack of thunder boomed, causing Kali to squeal. "A twister, a twister! Auntie Em, Auntie Em, help me!" she cried with a giggle, jumping into her lap.

"Guess I better get these burgers started." Caleb told them, heading to the kitchen.

Typical conversation was exchanged over dinner. Everyone was playing an intense game of Go Fish when, suddenly, the room went dark. Everyone groaned as they realized the power went out.

Kali gasped in fear and rushed toward Hanna.

"It's okay, baby." she said, rubbing circles around her back. She got up and began lighting a few candles while Caleb and Paige searched for a flashlight.

"Found one!" Paige called out, hitting the switch and causing a beam of light to flood the room.

"Does this mean we can't go to the park tomorrow?" Kali questioned in horror.

"Not sure, sweetie." Hanna answered, biting her lip worriedly. Her cell phone rang, lighting up the room even more. "It's Aria." she announced, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, is your power out?"

"Yep. Yours too?"

"Mmm-hmmm" Aria said, heaving a sigh.

"Momma, can I talk to Ezriana?" Kali questioned, tapping Hanna on the arm and stomping her feet excitedly.

Hanna nodded. "Hey, is Ezri around?" she asked Aria. "Kali wants to talk to her."

"Sure, one sec…"Aria stated. "EZRIANA!" Hanna could hear her yell in the background. "Someone wants to talk to you!"

Hanna handed the phone to Kali.

"Hey-lo?" a tiny voice came over the phone a few seconds later.

"Hey, Ez! What you doing?" Kali asked with a smile.

"Sitting in da dark." she responded. "What about you?"

"Same thing. I really hope it stops raining. I want to see you tomorrow. I miss you."

"I miss you, too! Rain, rain go away." she ordered.

"Got that right." Kali agreed.

"Well, I hate to say it, but mommy says I got to give the phone back now. Maybe I see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Kali said reluctantly. "Maybe. Talk to you later."

"Bye for now!" Ezriana called cheerfully.

Kali handed the phone back to Hanna and Hanna hit the red button, ending the call.

"Stupid storm! I hate you." Kali shouted toward the sky. Then she gasped, shocked by her particular behavior. "Wait, no, I sowwy rain. I know we need you for water and to drink, but can you maybe come back in a day or two? I have plans and want to see my friends! Tank you. I would really appreciate that."

Emily, Paige, Caleb, and Hanna burst into laughter.

"We should probably go to bed, anyway. It's getting pretty late." Caleb indicated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kali went with Hanna and Caleb to their room as Paige and Emily headed for the guest room.

Emily snuggled into Paige. Paige felt herself go warm, not being able to control the smile that spread across her face.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Emily questioned softly as they lay there in the dark.

"What?" Paige asked back.

"How you can be having such a hard time, and all it takes is a few people to turn the day around."

"Am I one of those people?" Paige questioned, nuzzling Emily's neck lightly.

"Absolutely."

"Good." Paige said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Sweet dreams, Paige."

"Sweet dreams." Paige echoed.

As the two lay there in complete silence for a few minutes, letting the quiet patter of the rain lull them to sleep, they couldn't help but think that maybe spending the night hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

**That's all she wrote for now! Please ignore if there are any typos; I read over this a few times and didn't catch any, but it's early. Again, always feel free to hit that button down there and let me know what you think. **


	3. Playdate at the Park

**I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm extremely sorry! Been busy with school and all that. Now that I'm on break I have more time! Nevertheless, I finally have the next chapter. Let's hope the one after this will be a bit faster, yeah? No promises, though. In the meantime, I'm thankful to those who read or are going to read this and hope you have a very happy Thanksgiving!**

Everyone awoke the next morning to discover that the sky was a dazzling turquoise blue with a few marshmallow-like clouds scattered about. There was not the first hint that there had been rain the previous night, much less a thunderstorm strong enough to leave all of Rosewood without electricity.

Emily was in the kitchen helping Caleb pack some snacks for a picnic lunch after she and Paige had been begged to tag along.

"We really don't want to be a bother to anyone…" she had said.

"Please don't start this again." Hanna had pleaded in exasperation.

Emily exhaled deeply, her expression softening. "I haven't had the chance to talk to Aria and Spencer in a couple of weeks. It really would be nice to see them." she admitted.

After smiling in satisfaction, Hanna took Kali by the hand and led her to the bathroom. She carefully adorned her in her personal favorite sunflower sundress. For the finishing touches, Hanna slipped on Kali's matching white sandals decorated with tiny false sunflowers at the top and a black headband.

Now she was attempting to get herself ready. Hanna slipped on a yellow blouse and denim skirt, then gave her hair a quick brush.

Kali watched, completely fixated as her mother began applying her make-up.

Being especially careful not to smudge her eyeliner, Hanna wasn't paying much attention to what her daughter was doing until…

"How do I look, momma?" her tiny voice asked, breaking Hanna's concentration.

She peered over at her daughter and could not contain the fit of laughter that escaped her throat.

Kali's lips were ruby red, a culprit to one of several of Hanna's lipstick shades, no doubt.

Though the color was much too bright for the four year old, Hanna had to give her credit. She'd managed to apply it fairly evenly.

"What's wrong?" Kali asked, appearing slightly hurt. "I not look pretty?"

Hanna managed to control her laughter and grabbed a tissue. "No, princess, it's not that. You look very pretty. But do you remember what I told you about make-up? Our secret?"

Kali pondered it for a moment, tapping her chin. "The trick to wearing make-up is to make it look like you're not wearing any?"

"You got it," Hanna stated with a nod as she wiped away the rest of the lipstick. She delicately grabbed the lipstick tube out of her daughter's hand and began rummaging through her cosmetics bag. "Here," she told her, pulling out a small tube of clear lip gloss and handing it to her. "I think this is much more you."

"I keep it?" Kali asked, somewhat stunned.

Hanna nodded and grinned. "You can keep it."

"Hanna!" she heard Caleb call. "Are you ready?"

"Almost!" she shouted back, grabbing the crimper.

Forty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. Caleb's glare was ice cold.

"What's the matter?" she questioned.

"Almost…" he mimicked her. "We're late now, and to be perfectly honest, I would be angrier if you didn't look so damn beautiful."

Hanna's eyes widened. She covered Kali's ears. "Language!" she seethed.

"Yeah." Kali giggled. "You better watch it, daddy. You're going to get in twouble!"

"Sorry." he mumbled.

Emily was leaning against the kitchen counter, her arms crossed over her chest. "I would also be a bit angrier, except that Paige and I felt the need to re-wash the clothes we have on now and take a shower here. If it wasn't for the fact that you're so hospitable…" she trailed off.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "You guys do realize that by complaining all we're doing is wasting more time?"

"Let's go then!" Paige declared with a smile, grabbing the picnic basket.

Kali placed her lip gloss in her dress pocket enthusiastically and grabbed Ezra before heading to the garage. The five of them loaded into Hanna's mini-van and began their journey to the park.

"You know, Hanna, I've got to be honest. This van doesn't really seem like you…" Paige said, her eyes wandering around. "I mean, it's nice, but it doesn't exactly scream your style."

Hanna shrugged. "What can I say? When there's a possibility you're going to be looking after four girls, you need something roomy."

"True."

"EVERYBODY'S HERE!" Kali yelled as Hanna pulled into the park.

Everyone got out, and Kali rushed toward Spencer, her arms stretched out in anticipation of a hug.

"Uncle Toby! Aunt Spencer! What you been doing?"

Spencer reached out and squeezed her tightly. "Waiting on you guys, that's what!"

"Yeah, daddy got upset ah-cause mommy took too long getting ready. But you know, sometimes you have to be fashionably late!"

Spencer shook her head, beaming in disbelief. "You are definitely your mother's child."

"We brought a surprise, too!"

"Did you?" Spencer asked, feigning shock.

"Yep! Aunt Emily and Aunt Paige is here!"

"Are here." Spencer corrected her gently.

"Dat's what I meant."

"That's fantastic!" Spencer went on. "I haven't seen Aunt Emily in a while."

"She spent the night with us last night when the power went out. So we asked her to come with us this morning!" Kali explained.

"What a wonderful surprise." Spencer told her, giving her another hug. "And here they come now."

She got up to greet Emily and Paige while Aria gave a warm embrace to Hanna. Hanna smiled as Mona made her way toward them, and they hugged as well.

"I feel like it's been so long since I've seen everybody." Mona admitted.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of…" Spencer began, turning to Caleb. "I have a favor I've been meaning to ask you." she informed him, pointing her index finger in the direction of her laptop that way lying on the picnic table. "I've been having computer issues lately and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind seeing if you can fix it. You know, computer genius that you are."

Emily rolled her eyes and let out a tiny laugh. "Typical Spencer. Count on her to worry about work when we've all gathered here to have a good time."

"You know the Hastings family motto…" she trailed off.

"Why enjoy today when you could be worrying about tomorrow?" everyone chanted together.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly…" Toby started in a whisper, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're a Cavanaugh now, and I am kindly asking you to put your concerns to the side for today. Spend time with your friends. It's become a very rare thing when we're able to get together like this."

Spencer bit her bottom lip anxiously, then held her hands up in surrender. "Fine. You're right." she confessed, grabbing the laptop. "I'll just go put this back in the car, and Caleb, you look at it when you get the chance, okay?"

"Sure thing." he promised with a nod.

"Speaking of computers," Toby went on as Spencer made her way to the car. "How's the new job going?"

"Can't complain," he replied matter-of-factly. "It pays the bills, and it's something I don't mind doing. So many people need help with their computers these days because we rely on them so much."

"Tell me about it," Spencer panted as she overheard the last part of Caleb's statement. "My whole life is practically on that thing."

Lucas nodded. "Life without the web is definitely inconvenient."

Luna scrunched her nose in slight confusion. "You mean like Charlotte's Web, daddy?" She leaned closer to him, speaking softly to make it harder for everyone else to hear. "I don't want to spoil it for you, but she dies at the end."

"Really?" he chuckled softly in response. "That's too bad. I prefer happy endings."

Luna's eyes brightened. "But in a way it was! She saved Wilbur's life and he was able to look after her babies."

Ezriana turned to Luna, her eyes misty with tears. "That is so beautiful!" she informed her friend. "I love happy endings, too. Hey, Aunt Spencer, tell us the story of how you and Uncle Toby got together."

"Oh, I don't know…" Spencer hesitated teasingly. "Haven't you girls heard that story enough?"

"NO!" all four of them cried, sitting down at the table eagerly.

Kali pulled out her lip gloss and began applying yet another coat as Caleb looked at Hanna in concern. "Don't you think she's had enough?" he whispered.

"Shhh!" Hanna spat distractedly, swatting him on the arm. "She's practicing," she went on in admiration, placing her hand under her chin while watching her daughter intently.

"Alright, I'll tell the story." Spencer began, re-taking her seat and scooting closer to the girls as they huddled around her. "Once upon a time, there was an evil villain who went by the name of A. Now, no one had ever actually seen this villain, but they kept causing trouble around the palace and wanted to hurt the four most beautiful princesses in the kingdom. There was one citizen in the kingdom that Princess Spencer didn't trust. His name was Toby, and Princess Spencer suspected he was A. But soon, A started to frame the beautiful princess. So Toby and Spencer joined forces to try to get to the bottom of everything. Before long, the beautiful princess realized that Toby was not A after all. In fact, she came to discover that he was nothing like she thought he was, only… in a good way. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before. One day, he unexpectedly kissed her. Needless to say, they fell in love. From that moment on, they were inseparable. Though it took time, the four princesses defeated the evil A and they lived happily ever after with their true loves."

Ezriana looked up at Spencer, somewhat speechless. "That is so romantic." she swooned.

Spencer let out a tiny laugh, finding the toddlers awestruck expression absolutely priceless. Out of the four girls, it was very clear that Ezriana was the 'hopeless romantic' of the group. Aria and the others blamed it on her prior case of 'forbidden love' with Ezra.

Luna glanced over the picnic table toward her mother. "Momma, how did you and daddy get together?"

The all-too-familiar smug expression crossed Hanna's face as the question escaped Luna's lips and Mona shook her head in disbelief.

"It was all my doing! I got them together." Hanna declared, waving a hand in the air victoriously.

"Not entirely true." Mona began gently as she turned to Luna, lowering her volume. "There were a few nudges from your Aunt Hanna, but she just likes to take all the credit."

Luna covered her mouth with her hands, giggling softly.

"I'm not exactly sure there's a story for us, sweetheart. It just kind of happened. But let me tell you something," she declared, reaching for Lucas' hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'm sure glad it did."

"Me, too!" Luna agreed. "Because you have me now, too. And you say I bring sunshine into your life. I don't know what that means exactly, but it sounds nice." Suddenly, she let out an excited gasp. "Hey, will you sing me the song? Please? You sing it to me every night and I want everyone else to hear it, too, because you're the best singer I know!"

Mona nodded slightly and cleared her throat as all the girls turned to face her.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

The girls applauded wildly as she finished singing the final note.

"See? See?! I told you she was the best singer I know!"

"My mom is the best cook I know!" Kali chimed in.

"And my mom is the most intelligent person I know." Miranda proclaimed.

"My mom is…" Ezriana began, then paused, suddenly deep in thought. After a moment of silence she finally continued. "Well, I can't really think of anything right now but she's my mom and she's really tiny and I love her!"

Aria smiled and gave her daughter a tight squeeze. "And you're really tiny and I love you, too."

"I've taught these children well." Spencer whispered into Toby's ear. Toby merely nodded and smiled in return.

"Hey, Manders, guess what?" Kali asked excitedly. "I watched Tangled yesterday! I know it's your favowite movie ever."

Miranda shook her head furiously. "Not anymore. I like Mary Poppins now."

"Mary Poppins?" Luna asked, somewhat confused. "I've never heard of that movie."

"Me, either." Ezriana declared. "Is it good?"

"Oh, yes!" Miranda assured them excitedly. "You got to see it! Want to come over to my house and watch it? We can have a sleepover!"

The other three girls looked at their parents hopefully. "Please? Pretty please?!" they begged in unison.

"Eh, I dunno…" Caleb began reluctantly. "It's up to Uncle Toby and Aunt Spencer."

"Of course you girls can stay!" Spencer declared almost immediately. "It will be fun."

"Are you sure?" Aria questioned in concern. "Four of them might be a little much."

"It's fine." Toby promised just as quickly. "Really, how bad can it be?"

The girls chattered on excitedly about the events of the evening while Hanna was expressing her own worries to herself.

_Nah, I'm stressing over nothing._ she finally concluded. _Like Toby said, how bad can it be?_

**There you have it! I truly hope you enjoyed it. I didn't go into major details of 'A' because I felt the girls are too young to understand. Maybe when they're older! Besides, I'm not sure where I want the story to go in that direction anyway, if at all yet. Again, I am truly THANKFUL to anyone who reads, reviews, or does anything involved and I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Supercali Sleepover

**I think it's time for another chapter, don't you? As usual, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, or has had anything to do with this! You are truly amazing. I love you all so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or "Favorite Song" by Colbie, but if you haven't heard it, you should check it out! It's awesome.**

"Uncle Toby, let's play dress-up!"

"Um…" Toby mumbled with obvious hesitation in his voice.

"Uncle Toby, I left my bag downstairs. Will you go get it for me?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute. Let me just…"

"Uncle Toby, while you're down there, will you bring me another chocolate chip cookie?"

_Uncle Toby… Uncle Toby… Uncle Toby…_

'_Oh, it won't be that hard!' _he thought to himself as he treaded downstairs. '_Spencer and I can totally handle it.' What on earth was I thinking?_

He made his way to the kitchen and snatched up another cookie for Luna as he grabbed Ezriana's bag at the bottom of the staircase. Before he even reached the doorway, his ears were filled with the shrill sound of laughter from outside of the room. Or maybe that was just the echo of it in his ears…

"Thanks very much!" Luna cried, rushing up to get her cookie as he walked back through the door.

"Let's play dress up!" Kali prompted again.

"Sweetie, no offense, but dress-up isn't exactly my favorite game," he tried gently. His eyes sparkled as Spencer walked through the doorway to check in on them. "But Aunt Spencer would be happy to!"

"Be happy to what?" she questioned, an ounce of suspicion in her tone.

"Play dress up." he clarified.

"Pleeease?" Kali begged, grabbing Spencer by the knees and giving her the puppy dog look she knew worked with her mother and father.

"I'm really busy, honey…"

"But it won't take long, I pwomise!" She continued to stare up at Spencer, blinking her eyelashes furiously.

"Alright," her aunt finally agreed. "Only for ten minutes."

"YAAAAY!" all four girls squealed in unison.

Ezriana rushed across the room and put a white, lacy veil on the top of her head while Miranda carefully placed a sparkling, plastic crown on the top of her mother's.

"So, here's the story." Luna declared, "Princess Ezri is getting married and you're her best friend. So you gets to be the maid of honor. Kali, Miranda, and I are the bridesmaids."

Spencer nodded solemnly, taking her place with the other girls on the right side of the room. Miranda handed Ezriana a bouquet of plastic flowers and hit the play button on her tiny boom box. The cassette tape inside blasted the wedding march.

"WAIT!" Kali screeched abruptly, holding her hands up in sheer panic. "STOP EVERYTHING!"

Miranda stopped the music. "What's the matter?"

"We don't have a flower girl. Or a peacher!"

"Why don't you do it?" Ezriana asked her sweetly.

"Really? You sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely! There's no one else better for the part."

"It's a big responsibility," Luna informed her with a serious nod.

Kali placed a hand to her chest in affection. "I'll do my best."

Miranda hit play on the boom box again as Kali grabbed a small basket of paper flower petals, taking her place behind Ezriana.

The petite brunette marched slowly down the 'aisle' while Kali sprinkled the petals all over the room. When her friend reached the end of the 'aisle', she rushed in front of her to begin the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am so glad you were all able to make it here today to witness two people get married. It is an honor. When you love someone, it is forever. So if you do not love someone, you should never get married. Understand?"

Spencer giggled as the girls nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Ezriana, do you take this man to be your husband and love him for all the days of your lives?"

"I do."

Kali turned toward the stuffed tiger that had been placed on a stool and was sitting beside her friend. "Timothy, do you take Ezriana to be your legal wife and love her all the days of your life and listen to her even when you are sick and poor?"

Ezriana turned to the tiger, but he only sat there.

Kali took a step forward, whispering in her ear. "He says he does." Then she took a step back. "So by the power vested in me, in the town of Rosewood, I now pronounce Timothy and Ezriana husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ezriana gently grabbed the tiger's face in her hands and planted a kiss on the tip of his tiny, black nose.

Everyone cheered as the wedding came to an end. Miranda stopped the music.

"Whew," Kali sputtered breathlessly, wiping her brow. "That was hard work."

Luna stared at Toby with an odd, slightly worried expression when she noticed he was wiping his eyes. "Uncle Toby, are you crying?"

He sniffed, clearing his throat quickly. "No. No, of course not. I'm a man. Men don't cry."

"Really? Tell that to my dad after he saw mommy's cell phone bill last week." Kali stated sympathetically with a gentle pat on his back.

Spencer bit her lip to avoid a burst of hysterical laughter. Suddenly, the phone rang. She picked it up, and upon looking at the caller ID, discovered that it was Hanna.

"Hey, Han. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just missing my baby girl like crazy!" her friend informed her. "Is she having a good time?"

"The best! We just had a pretend wedding."

"Awww, that sounds so sweet! I wish I was there. You should have seen how excited she was to be coming over." Hanna went on, smiling at the memory.

_Earlier that afternoon, Kali burst through the door of their house. "C'mon, momma! We have to get me ready for the sleepover!"_

_Hanna laughed. "Alright, alright. I guess now that you're such a big girl and spending the night places, I'll have to buy you your very own duffle in the future, won't I? In the meantime, I have an old black one in the guest room. I think it's on the bed…"_

_She was interrupted when the doorbell rang, turning to Kali with a smile. "I bet that's your Aunt Mona." After giving a quick peek through the peephole, she realized she was right._

"_Hey, Mon. Thanks so much for coming to get these clothes. Like I told you earlier, I got a great deal on them cause they were half-off, but come to find out they're just a bit too small for me. They should be perfect for you, though."_

"_No problem." Mona assured her with a hug. _

"_Aunt Mona, did you bring Luna with you?"_

_Mona bent down to look Kali in the eyes. "No, sweetheart. She's at home with her daddy getting ready for the sleepover. But you'll see her soon!"_

_Kali nodded in understanding and grabbed Hanna by the hand. "There's no time to waste. Let's go!"_

_Hanna laughed. "Okay, okay. We'll go." Then she turned back to Mona. "The clothes are in the guestroom closet on the top shelf. Help yourself." _

"_Let's see…" Kali said once they reached her room. "I'll need my toothbrush, toothpaste, pajamas… I think that's everything. Oh, and Ezra, of course."_

"_You're absolutely right." her mother agreed. "Tell you what, why don't you go put Ezra in the bag downstairs while I get everything else you need ready for you?" she asked, handing her daughter her teddy bear. _

_Kali nodded excitedly and Hanna grinned as she heard the pit-pat of the toddler's feet running back down the stairs. _She really is so excited.

_Kali stuffed Ezra in the black bag on the bed quickly then dashed back upstairs to help her mother._

"_Hey, Hanna! I got the clothes! I'll let you know how they fit. See you later, okay?" she heard her friend call from downstairs as she was grabbing the toothpaste._

"_Okay. See you around!"_

_After she was certain she had all the necessary items, Hanna took Kali by the hand and they headed to the guest room where she put everything inside the duffle. _

"_I think's that's it!" she stated somewhat teasingly, zipping up the bag. "Are you ready to go?"_

_Kali gave a slight roll of her eyes. "I was ready forty-five minutes ago!"_

Spencer chuckled on the other end of the line when Hanna finished telling Spencer the events of the afternoon. "I'm glad she was so excited to come. They've been having a blast!"

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble? They're not a complete handful?"

Spencer glanced over at Ezriana who was currently drawing a mustache above Toby's upper lip with permanent marker. She smirked. "No trouble at all."

"Alright. Well, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Sure thing, Han. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The two hung up.

"Look what I did!" Ezriana exclaimed, pointing to her artwork.

"I see that." Spencer stated, nodding in approval. "Well, girls, the wedding was fun, but I have to get back to work."

All four of them let out a groan.

"Will you come back and play with us later?" Miranda inquired hopefully.

Spencer nodded. "I'll try," she whispered.

Kali walked over to the boom box and changed the setting from cassette to CD. Colbie Caillat's "Favorite Song" started streaming through the speakers, and the tiny girl let out an excited gasp. "I LOVE DIS SONG!"

_I wanna be your favorite song, you can turn it up, play me all night long_

_I wanna be your favorite song, la la la la la, la la la la_

The other three girls started singing along with her, but Toby merely sat there. Kali marched over to him. "Excuse me, mister, but I really like this song. And so I kindly reqwest dat you sing along, sir!"

Toby groaned, but started singing anyway. _Got me singing like whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_

"LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" she exclaimed, shaking her index finger at him as a sign of scolding.

"WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!"

"Better." she stated, nodding in satisfaction.

Before too long, Toby _was _quite into the song. He stood up and sang with emotion as the girls began to dance.

"Wiggle dose hips!" Kali commanded, and Toby followed her instructions.

"Hey, guys, do you mind turning that down a little? I can't-" Spencer poked her head through the door and burst out laughing upon seeing her husband. He blushed and quit dancing immediately.

"Hey, don't stop on my account," she informed him, grabbing him by the hips. "Get moving!"

"Oh, no. If I have to, so do you." He grabbed her by her own hips. In an attempt to get away, she fell backwards on the bed and burst into another fit of laughter.

"You two can't even fight right!" Luna stated with a wide grin and roll of her eyes. "You love each other too much. C'mon! Get up and dance! Both of you!"

"YES!" Kali shrieked. "Move it!"

They both got up. Soon everyone was laughing, dancing, and singing along.

Spencer fell back on the bed as the song ended, trying to catch her breath. Toby sat down beside her.

"That was fun!" Ezriana stated. "Let's do it again!"

"It really was fun." Toby assured them. "But your aunt and I need a little break. Why don't we all settle down and watch a movie now?"

The four of them nodded while Spencer put in Mary Poppins. "How about you guys get into your pajamas and I'll make some popcorn while the previews are playing?"

The girls rushed over to their bags.

"I really like your pajamas!" Kali told Luna after they were dressed, delicately grabbing the end of her nightshirt sleeve and taking in the silky texture.

"Thank you." Luna responded sheepishly. "Mom and I really like cheetah print."

"It's nice." she went on with a smile. "You have the gweatest sense of fashion."

"Thank you." Luna repeated, biting her lip timidly.

"And your hair is so pretty." Miranda gushed.

Luna subconsciously touched the ends of the glossy, brunette spirals that were cascading down her back, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. She let out a tiny giggle. "Thank you again."

Much like her father, Luna could get easily embarrassed. Sometimes it was a bit hard for her to take compliments. But when it came to her friends, family, and other things that the little girl was passionate about, a diva side came out in her that was all her mother.

"You guys are so nice," she continued, her hazel eyes sparkling. "I'm lucky to have you as my friends."

Ezriana put an arm around her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I feel the same way."

Spencer entered the room with a blue ceramic bowl of buttery popcorn in hand. The girls placed their sleek sleeping bags on the floor, taking a seat on top of them.

Toby and Spencer both checked on them periodically, though there was really no need. The movie had their complete interest. In fact, the house was as quiet as it had been all evening, with the exception of Mary singing a happy tune and the light chomping of the girls enjoying their snack.

When the credits rolled, Ezriana peered at Miranda with a gleam in her eye. "That was really good!"

"It was, but I still like Tangled better." Kali interjected. "She had a really cool umbwella, though," she continued, nodding in authority.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious…" Luna sang quietly.

"I'm Kali! I'm super Kali!" the blonde proclaimed, giggling as she bounced up and down in excitement. All at once, the giggles turned into a yawn.

"Stop it," Miranda demanded, yawning herself. "It's contagious."

"I'm pretty sleepy, too." Ezriana confessed.

The four of them snuggled into their sleeping bags, every single pair of eyes drooping slightly.

"Momma!" Miranda called out. "Can you come put another movie in for us, please?"

Spencer rushed into the room. "What would you all like to watch?"

They huddled their heads together, resulting in only sibilant noises being heard by Spencer. A second later, all four heads popped back up.

"We decided that since we're at your house and Beauty and the Beast is your and Uncle Toby's movie, we would like to watch that, please." Ezriana announced with a cheeky grin.

Spencer smiled back. "Beauty and the Beast it is."

The girls nuzzled even further into their sleeping bags as the movie started. They fell asleep almost instantly, for only a few moments later, Spencer and Toby checked on them a final time. All four sets of eyes were closed.

"Can you believe these are the same girls who only a moment ago were running me ragged? Uncle Toby this, Uncle Toby that…" he mused, gazing at them in awe.

Spencer poked him in the ribs playfully with a smirk. "You wouldn't change a thing."

He shook his head. "Not a single hair on any of their heads."

The two stood there a moment longer with Spencer's head on her husband's shoulder, basking in the peace and quiet.

Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, kissing the top of her forehead. "I love you."

Spencer looked up at him, connecting her lips with his. "I love you, too," she whispered back. She brought her hands up to her mouth in a swift motion, attempting to disguise the yawn that was begging to escape.

"Tired?"

Spencer nodded. "But I can't sleep yet. Still a lot of work to do."

"I beg to differ," her husband argued. "You can finish it tomorrow. You need your rest. Now, MOVE IT, MISSY! Wiggle dose hips!"

Spencer rushed down the hall as Toby chased her, desperately trying to muffle the sound of her giggles so as not to wake the girls.

As they crawled into their bed, both of them weren't quite sure how four little girls had gotten them so exhausted. Spencer wasn't quite sure exactly how she had witnessed a four year old get married, and Toby wasn't completely certain the mustache that was still on his lip would wash off in the morning. But both _were _certain about one thing…

They would let all three girls spend the night at their house every single evening if they wanted to.

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed. Again, I very much appreciate anyone who has followed this story. I'm also thinking of getting my lovely readers involved in some way. Kali's nickname is princess and I'm pretty sure I want Miranda's to be ladybug. However, I'm stuck on nicknames for Ezriana and Luna! So send your suggestions if you wish, I'll choose the ones I like best, and you'll get a shout out. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. In the meantime, I'd love it if you'd give feedback! All it takes is a little click.**


End file.
